Chaton Noir
by FT.MLP.forever
Summary: Chat sees Marinette petting a black nuisance one day. And he does not like it one bit.


Guys, this format maybe a bit weird. If it is please tell me so I can re upload it. I'm out of town so, the internet connection is a big problem. Either way this is just something I wrote a long time ago. I hope you like it : )

It was a normal meeting with Marinette as his superhero alter ego, it was supposed to be at least, what was the outcome well that was...unexpected.

After the Evillustrator incident Chat had been frequently dropping in to see Marinette. They had become great friends due to the visits. Both of them could be quite free with each other knowing that the other doesn't know who they actually are and wouldn't judge them for it. So they felt as if they could talk, rant and do anything in the company of each other, until it doesn't give their identities away, of course.

Chat found it...weird that he could connect with Marinette so easily, the same person who couldn't get a sentence right in front of his civilian self. He never really understood the reason of all that stuttering and stammering. He was curious to find out the reason but didn't want to intrude Marinette's space and that he shouldn't push his friendship on her.

He slipped onto her balcony in his tight leather suit, to find Marinette...busy with a black little nuisance. God knows why she had a black kitten in her room. He realised that she was happily playing with that kitten. Though usually he would be gleeful if his friends were happy. This time he was...jealous. Not like he craved Marinette's attention to that extent, but well, he needed that attention more than a little pouted clearly showcasing his disappointment. He used his tail to knock on the window, waiting for the window to be opened, his cheeks puffed in childish stubbornness.

Marinette POV

I was petting this purr-fect kitty when I heard a knock on my window( though that's weird, well I don't really care). I glanced at the window looking at the chat noir, the superhero of Paris, standing on my balcony with his cheeks puffed in slight frustration. Oh what happened this time,?His parents threw him out or something?(I highly doubt that happening, though)

I opened the window and he gracefully leaped in. He said nothing for a few seconds, staring at the furry creature I had in my lap as I plopped on my bed, making myself comfortable. It was...weird, not awkward though, as I was well aware of this cat's behavior ( but can only do so much as to not be observant of the person who you meet every other day). I looked at the kitten again, it started to wiggle a bit as bright green eyes seemed to follow every move. I let it go, reluctantly, already missing the feeling of soft fur in my hands.

"Chat?..."

He gave a delayed response to his name, his attention still on the poor kitten.

"Yeah?"

Marinette glanced at his face as his cat ears stemmed to stick up suddenly displaying his attentiveness.

"Chat looks so-o cute with his cat ears. Wait-what am I thinking! Chat is not cute at all and his blonde ruffled hair are not beautiful, nor are his deep green eyes which seem so much better in the dark.."

Chat looked at Mari's face finally to see her a bit fidgety and hyper as if she was lost in her own thoughts. So his attention returned to the black ruffle of fur, who had by now, come to the new human that it saw

Chat was disputing with himself as he finally succumbed to lightly petting the kitten.

"How come you get her attention that fast, you being just so small, you black ball of soft fur?"

"Where did you get this nuisance from?" Chat mumbled breaking the silence.

"Chat! It is your own species, in a way" she replied, giving the big chat a playful smirk.

"So you agree that it's a nuisance, princess?"

"No I don't, and stop twisting my words!"

"Aww...is the princess angry?" The black cat teased cutely a big evil grin plastered on his face.

"By the way, why are you here?"

"I thought my princess would be missing me. But alas it is not so- oh the pain!" Admitted Chat, being overly dramatic.

"Stop being melodramatic, kitty" Marinette answered nonchalantly.

She picked up the black kitten who had been ignored till this point, and started petting it, making it purr sweetly.

"Whose is it?" Chat asked again, sliding onto the bed beside bed.

"I actually saw it in the street and couldn't help but bring it home, though I finally remembered whose it was, I remember our neighbours got it recently, I'll return it to them once they are back from their holiday trip." Replied Marinette, gently smiling.

"The black kitten leaped and curled up in Marinette's lap, glanced at Chat with a typical 'I'm way better' look and closed its eyes, purring softly at the warmth it recieved.

Chat stiffened as he mumbled to himself.

"I hope this nuisance goes away as quickly as it came."

He had to share the attention he got from Marinette that day, but thankfully the evil fur creature was gone the next time he visited. And he finally got his princess's full attention

Powered by Werdsmith


End file.
